Restart?
by IronheartandDragonalchmists
Summary: Nephelle Tracken and Hollis Kefilwe are best friends with difficult pasts who aspire to become Smashers. When Nephelle receives her acceptation letter, the girls are thrilled. Finally, they can forget their pasts and live the lives they always dreamed of. But what if the past doesn't want to be forgotten? Do the girls really have what it takes to push the Restart button?
1. Letters

**Chapter 1 Letters **

Authors note: **Hey guys, Dragon Alchemist here! This is my first SSBB fanfic written in my O.C's point of view. Special thanks to Lady Wanderer of Gallifrey for Nyssa and I do not own super smash bros Nintendo does. Please don't base this story off of our Avengers 2,0 story, our writing was awful back then. I promise this one will be much better. Updates at the start will be slow and will normally be on Sundays.  
**

Night was falling by the time I reached the edge of the forest. Standing in the shadows of the last few trees, I looked down at Smashville trying to see my best friend's house. Hollis was one of two reasons I was here. I'm a bounty hunter and a mage from the kingdom of Arya but, I had completed all of my jobs which brings me to reason my second reason for being here: getting a new one. I checked my watch which said 8:00 pm. I sighed; my original plan had been to arrive around six so I would have time to start job hunting but I had a few complications getting here. The bushes behind me rustled but it was only my dragon Nova (as a bounty hunter it's always a good idea to have transportation with you) chasing the rabbits. Nova was a dark blue colour with markings that looked like stars, planets and galaxies and you couldn't give them a definite colour. She could also adjust her size so at the moment she was about the same as a cat. "Come on Nova, you can eat when we get to Hollis' house" I laughed as I started my descent.

When I got into the town ten minutes later, the first thing I did was check for mail. I had a habit of doing this because I didn't stay in the same place for too long and keeping up on the news is kind of important. As it turned out I did have one letter: the envelop was a yellowish colour and it had a seal with a picture of a multi-coloured ball on it. I gaped. "No way," I muttered. If this letter was about what I thought it was, I would be busy for a long time. I grabbed Nova and raced to Hollis' house.

Smashville was the perfect place for my friend to live because she loved fighting. The school she went to had (to my knowledge) at least 5 different classes about fighting. The school was preparing the students to become smashers. Those guys were legendary and they fought everyday so Hollis had immediately signed up. Fighting every day was her kind of thing. Two years ago when I turned fourteen, she'd convinced me to write a letter to Master Hand about why I should become a smasher; Hollis had written one wanting to get in but the only reason I wrote mine was to humor her. Don't get me wrong, I thought it would be amazing to be a smasher but I like being a bounty hunter better; you go different places and you don't have to follow any rules as long as you get the job done.

I pounded on Hollis' door. Hollis looked exactly the same since the last time I'd seen her: same brown hair pulled back in a braid, jeans and green hoodie. "Well, look who it is" she smirked. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon Naru. Come on in, I'll grab a snack but then I have to get back to kicking Dark Link's ass." I followed her in and plopped down on the couch. Sure enough Ocarina of Time was paused on her T.V screen. I shook my head, "You're re-doing this game again? This has to be, like, the fourth time you've played it!" Hollis came back with some chips, "Sixth actually, but who's counting?" She sat down next to me and started the game again. We were silent for a while and then she said, "So how long are you staying?" "In this house? Not even twenty four hours," I replied.

Hollis looked at me suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. "You said in this house. Are you implying that you will be in this town but staying somewhere else?" "A good deduction Sherlock but you must wait until you can give me your undivided attention to find out," I smirked. After a few minutes Hollis defeated Dark Link, saved, and shut off the game. "All right Naru, I'm all ears." I didn't say anything just pulled out the letter and gave it to her. "Job details I assume." Then she flipped the letter over and her eyes widened. "I do not believe this," she muttered. "You're going to be a smasher! This is so excit- wait didn't you write this about two years ago?" "Yep," I nodded. "That's a slow response. Well why don't you open it?" I rolled my eyes. "Sure just as soon as you give it back". Together we opened the letter, which was incredibly short:

_December 20 _

_Dear Miss Nephelle,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have the requirements that I have been looking for, and are now an official smasher. If you choose to accept this position, come to the smash mansion on the 3 of January at 12:00 sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

Hollis flipped over the letter to see if there was anything written on the back (there wasn't). "Short and to the point; I approve." If the letter had been any longer I don't think Hollis would have read it. She doesn't like long explanations, they bore her. And me too I suppose, although I would have read the entire thing even if it was three pages long. Job details are very important. Nova flapped over and read the letter "_I guess we've been out of town longer than we thought," _She told me. "Holy cow you're right!" I exclaimed. "The third is tomorrow!"

Hollis went back to playing her game but I went up to the guest room even though it was only 8:45. I usually get up at about 4:30 in the morning and I didn't want to be tired tomorrow. Even so it took me a long time to fall asleep.

****The plot in this story will be slow as this is more about Hollis and Nephelle's adventures at Smash mansion, but there will be plot. **Don't forget to review. :3**


	2. Can Someone Remind me What I'm Doing?

**Chapter 2: Can Somebody Remind Me What I'm Doing Again? **

**AN: Still don't own SSBB or the references. **

**Nyssa: And I'm still not in this!**

**Nephelle: Just wait until about chapter 6 dolt.**

I woke up early the next morning got dressed in a light turquoise long sleeved shirt and jeans and ran a comb through my short white hair, then crept downstairs quietly so as not to wake my friend. I do not believe in wearing fancy clothing to try and make a first impression. The first rays of sunlight were shining through the half closed blinds as I sat down on the couch. When I checked the clock it said 7:30 but it wasn't really a big deal seeing as I had nowhere to be until noon. About an hour and a half later, Hollis came downstairs grumbling that I wake up far too early.

Before I left we played Skyward Sword. Well I played, Hollis just gave me directions and yelled when I auto jumped off a box wrong. (Seriously I must have spent at least twenty minutes trying to get Mia the cat, off the roof. Thanks auto jump!) Finally at 11:45 I left for the mansion. "Remember your birthday is in a few weeks! You need to tell me about being a smasher when we get together 'Kay?" Hollis hollered after me. "Sure!" I called back waving. I'd actually forgotten that I'd be turning 16 in a few weeks. Funny, but I wasn't looking forward to it. Don't get me wrong I had nothing against turning 16; I was pretty excited about that. It's the day (February 21) that I had an issue with.

It didn't take me very long to get to the mansion. Instead of being in the middle of the town where most people think it would be, the mansion was more on the outside which was fine by me. Up close the mansion was a lot bigger then it seemed and there was definitely a forest behind it, perfect for being alone. Without any hesitation I walked up to the door and knocked. A smasher with white angle wings opened the door (that would be Pit unless I am much mistaken) but before he could step outside a giant white hand materialized and sent the angel boy flying.

"Um…" I started to say but the hand interrupted me. "Nephelle, I'm so happy to see you! Welcome to smash mansion. I am Master Hand". _Yeah, I kinda got that_ I thought sarcastically but what I said was, "Is he okay?" "What are you talking about?" Master Hand sounded confused. "The angel… over there. You kind of hit him and knocked him over" I explained. Honestly I felt a little bad for the guy. I mean, who wants to be knocked over by a giant hand? "Oh you mean Pit?" Master Hand finally noticed the angel trying to climb out of the rose bush. "So sorry Pit I didn't see you there". Since Master Hand was a giant pair of hands and had no eyes (that I could see anyway) I wasn't surprised. Master Hand grabbed him and lifted him out of the rose bush. "I need someone to show you around since you're new here. Pit would you be willing to do that for me?" Pit nodded. "Excellent!" Master Hand clapped his, well, hands together and sort of "floated" away.

I nodded towards the retreating master "Must give you a hand with joke ideas." Pit rolled his eyes. "Only bad ones." Pit showed me my room and told me that he'd be back in about an hour to show me around, so I would have time to unpack. "Oh and dinners at six okay?" I nodded, "Got it." My room was really nice with blue walls and a carpeted floor. I didn't have much so it only took about twenty five minutes to put my stuff away. I was looking around for something to do when I noticed the decor; it was nice but it didn't reflect me. _"Time for a change is it?" _Nova asked me. _"You've been here for less than an hour and it's already unsatisfactory." _"Why do I put up with you," I sighed. Using my magic I animated the walls, floor and ceiling to give you the impression of being underwater. At night though, the ceiling would show the stars you would be able to see if you were outside.

After a while, I realized that Pit should have been back by now. Maybe he was waiting for me in the hall. I stepped out of my room but I didn't see anyone. _Just my luck, I'm stuck with the only smasher with short term memory,_ I sighed. I waited for a little to see if Pit would remember but it seemed that he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to show me around. Whatever. I decided to go wander around by myself and see how lost I could get before dinner. It didn't take me long to find the training room so why not get some training in before I have to fight? _"It seems that we have an unnatural talent for finding weapons," _Nova noticed. _"I blame Hollis and her obsession with fighting and sharp objects". _

After I was done in the training room I headed back to my room to clean up and hook up my video game systems before dinner. I left at exactly quarter to six, giving myself time in case I got lost. Finding the dining room was easier than I expected however; I just followed the noise. There weren't too many people already there which was nice. I hate showing up somewhere with lots of people and having them all stare at me. Did I mention that I'm a bit shy? Not anti-social, just shy and uncomfortable around lots of people. I wished there was someone here that I knew but besides having a terrible memory, it seems that Pit is always late too. I sat down at the end of the table away from the others. Even though I should probably get to know the smashers I really wished I had a book. I could sit in silence and ignore them all until they wanted to talk.

After a few minutes, the room started to fill up. A few people said hi and some of them stared at me for a while (possibly because of Nova) but none of them wanted to talk to me. Well that was just fine with me. I was startled from my thoughts when two people sat down beside me; they were both boys with blue hair, but I think one of them was wearing a tiara. A tiara for crying out loud! I really hoped that no one had a bad sense of humor like Hollis; I don't think I can stand any more bad jokes. Nova slid off my shoulder and onto the table. The boy without the tiara was staring at her. "Is there a problem?" I asked. I got the feeling he didn't much care for dragons. "No. Is that your dragon?" he replied. "Yes. Her name is Nova and she won't attack anything unless I tell her to. My name is Nephelle but you can call me Naru if you want to." I added as an afterthought. The boy wearing the tiara smiled. "My name is Marth and this is Ike. You must be the new smasher we were told about".

I spent some time talking to Marth and Ike about random unimportant stuff. Hollis would be so proud! Some of the other smashers came over and introduced themselves and pretty soon I was arguing with Link about the most humiliating way to beat Gannondorf. "So did you like the tour of the mansion?" Link changed the subject before he could lose the argument. Marth looked amused. "Well, I didn't exactly go on a tour," I explained, "but I did find the training room." Ike looked surprised. "I thought someone was assigned to show you around?" Just then Pit ran in. "Hey guys I have this feeling that I forgot to do something important. Oh, hey Nephelle." "When did you guys meet?" Ike asked. "I met her this morning when Master Hand told me to show her around," Pit replied. We all stared at him then burst out laughing. "Come on guys can you please just tell me what I forgot to do?"

"On a side note I had to show myself around today," I said. Pit laughed. "I would hate to be the idiot who forgot to do that! They should be so embarrassed... that's what I forgot to do isn't it?" he banged his head on the table. I smirked, "You are forgiven." I had a feeling that I would like living here.

**So Nephelle's Skyward Sword auto jump experience? Yeah, I really did that in real life. Ironheart was pissed at my poor skills. Thanks to all who read the story. Also thanks to alexhacker39 for the favorite and follow. **


	3. If at First you Don't Succeed

**Chapter 3: If at First You Don't Succeed, You Are an Idiot **

**Read and review!**

My alarm clock woke me up at six in the morning as usual. Suddenly I realized that today would be my first day brawling! Despite it being so early I felt wide awake. I still had to pick an outfit to fight in though, but that shouldn't take too long. I just needed something comfortable and easy to move in. I decided on my royal blue leather jacket, silver t-shirt, black jeans and combat boots. I wouldn't win any beauty competitions but I would be able to fight easily. _"I wonder how Zelda and Peach can fight in dresses and high heels,"_ Nova mused. "I have no clue." I stayed in my room playing video games until six-thirty when I headed down to the kitchen with Nova on my shoulder. I could probably squeeze in some practice before the brawls started.

When I got downstairs, I expected to find the kitchen empty, but someone else was already there. "I didn't know anyone else was crazy enough to get up super early," I stated as I walked into the kitchen. Samus stared at me. "We're not crazy, everyone else is for not wanting to get up this early. You must have spent some time as a bounty hunter to appreciate getting up early though." "Now that you mention it, I've been a bounty hunter since I was twelve," I told her. At that moment the toaster popped and Samus tossed a bagel at me. "Thanks." We spent the morning talking about nothing in particular, but the subject always seemed to fall back to fighting. About half an hour later, most of the smashers had joined us in the kitchen for breakfast. Toon Link and Link still looked half asleep so I'm guessing that Zelda had dragged them down. Ah classic Link, always sleeping.

Later, Pit came up and tapped me on the shoulder not occupied by a dragon. "Have you seen the match-ups for your fights today?" I shook my head. "Come on I'll show you." I followed Pit to a room I recognized as sort of a common room and he pointed at a screen. The screen showed all the match-ups for the day. "Brawls usually start around eight-thirty and since you're new, you'll be brawling third so you have a chance to see what happens," He explained. "Normally you wouldn't be allowed to fight until you had some training but Master Hand seems to think you are qualified enough to start right away." I thought for a moment, "I don't like the idea of fighting before I've had any training. Do you think you could teach me a few things before we start?" Pit nodded. "Sure. And I can get some of the others to help out."

A few minutes later, Pit, Marth, Ike, Link and I were standing in the training room. "Okay so how do you normally fight? Got any powers?" Ike asked. "Well I use a rod which has sort of an ice whip shoot out of it but guns are my back-ups. Since I spent some time as a bounty hunter, I can adapt to almost guns and swords and I know several different fighting techniques. Oh, and I'm also a mage and I can control ice and snow. Does that help?" "Not really," Ike replied as the others laughed. "How much training do you actually need anyways?" I shrugged "Enough so that I'm not going in blind."

Fighting professionals is hard work. They all had different styles and I had to figure out their moves before I could counter them but I am proud to say that I was able to hold my own. I wasn't on a winning streak but at least I wasn't losing. We finished at eight so we would have some time to relax before the brawls started. "You were amazing," Marth told me afterwards. "Why do you think you needed training? You already fight like a trained smasher." I snorted "If you thought that was good, wait until you meet my friend Hollis."

Today's brawls were all in teams; for my first brawl it was me and Marth against Samus and Lucario. Since I'd played SSBB before, I knew just how hard they would be to beat. "Need any advice before we start?" Marth asked. "Nope I've got my own advice and it's pretty good." "What is it?" I grinned. "If at first you don't succeed, you are an idiot." Marth started laughing. "How on earth do you figure that?" "Well if you didn't succeed the first time, it means you did something wrong, making you an idiot," I explained. What I didn't tell him was that this was my sister's advice and her advice is never sound. Well, almost never. We were fighting in Zelda's Temple which was one of my favorite places to fight. "I'll take Lucario okay?" I said. Marth nodded.

We had three minutes to knock off Samus and Lucario as many times as possible. A timer began counting down the seconds until the brawl began. "3…2…1… GO!" Almost immediately, Lucario charged up an aura sphere and flung it at me which I flipped over. I swung my whip at him but he backed up. _He must think that because of my whip I can only do close attacks. Alright then, time for plan B. _I hooked the rod to my belt and started firing ice beams at him but Lucario was too quick; he could dodge all my attacks.

Suddenly something hit me from behind and nearly knocked me off stage but I grabbed the ledge at the last second. Since I was new, they must have been planning to take me out first. I can't believe I didn't see that coming! No, that couldn't be it; wouldn't it make much more sense to- isolate us and take out Marth first because he knew how to fight! Damn! I jumped back up in time to see Lucario get the smash ball. I ran over to where Marth was standing. "What are you doing?!" he yelled but I ignored him. Just before Lucario's smash could hit us, I created an ice wall to block it. Before I had time to recover, Samus blasted me off stage. A little while later, Marth threw a bomb at Lucario blasting him off stage.

When the round ended it was a tie so we went into sudden death. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the smash ball float on stage and before anyone could react, I smacked it as hard as I could with my ice whip, and the ball broke. _I wonder what my final smash is,_ I thought. Using my new power, I jumped up high into the air and summoned a giant sphere of ice magic, and sent it smashing down into Lucario and Samus, knocking them both offstage. "GAME!" A voice shouted. "Blue team wins!" "Good job," Marth told me as we left the arena. "That was an amazing final smash."

I did very well with my next matches; I didn't hold back and I won two of my remaining four matches. Three wins on my first day was phenomenal! I hoped the rest of my matches turned out just as well.

**Quick note about Nephelle's final smash: you only get damaged if you are close to her. However, once she starts her smash, you can't back away; it's kind of like being frozen in place. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	4. I Didn't Expect to See you Here!

**Chapter 4: Didn't Expect to See ****_you_**** Here!**

**AN:** **If you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes point them out and they will most likely be fixed. Also reviews are greatly appreciated.**

About two weeks later, I was in the training room with Marth, Ike and Roy (an old friend of Marth's who had arrived about a week ago) who had quickly become my best friends. At about 7:30 we would all go down to the training room. Besides training we had really weird conversations. Today's topic was bad humor. "Hollis definitely has the worst sense of humor ever." I laughed. "Who's Hollis?" Ike asked. "She's my best friend and she goes to school here. I've known her since I was about twelve." I explained. "She would love this place because she's always fighting or playing video games". Unfortunately Hollis was only fifteen so she had two more years of school left before she would even be considered for becoming a smasher.

I wondered how I always ended up with friends with such different personalities; Marth was quiet and calm, and usually serious, while Ike was often loud and Roy goofed off all the time. It reminded me of my friendship with Nyssa and Hollis. I hope my new friends get to meet them someday. I have a feeling they'd get along pretty well.

**Third person P.O.V**

Zelda awoke to a lot of banging and yelling. Sitting up she could hear a strange voice hollering "Nephelle Traken just open the damn door!" Meanwhile in the hall, Hollis was banging on her friend's bedroom door. She'd been doing this for about half an hour now and Naru (That's Hollis' nickname for Nephelle) was not answering. _I thought I would surprise her by showing up early but I have no clue why she won't just open the door!_ Hollis thought angrily. "All right Naru you can either open this door or I will break it down!"

Zelda bolted out of bed as she heard a large crash coming from the hall. "Is someone dying out here?" she asked, her eyes widening when she saw what remained of the door. "No go back to sleep." A girl answered.

**Nephelle's P.O.V**

As I came back up the stairs, I saw the debris of my door lying in the hall. "What happened?" Roy gaped. Looking down the hall I saw Zelda running towards. "Nephelle there was some girl yelling and banging on your door this morning then-" I started walking towards my room. "Don't do that! Didn't you see the door? This girl is probably really dangerous!" I smiled, "Oh, she most likely is."

I popped my head into the doorway calling, "Hey Hollis, how come you're here?" "Oh you know, I was the top of my class and I was doing amazing in school so I graduated early; but don't try to change the subject! Where were you? I got here early to surprise you but you weren't here!" Hollis exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "First of all, eight isn't early. I got up at seven." "It is to me," Hollis grumbled. "And second, I've been down in the training room all morning."

"Oh there you are Hollis." Master Hand came down the hall. "I just want to make sure that you get shown around." "I can do that," I volunteered wiling Hollis to not make a joke. "Wonderful! When you're done, you should both join the brawls after lunch." Master Hand said. When he was out of ear shot, Hollis turned to me. "You know, I was going to make a joke about that but I can't think of any. Can someone give me a hand?" Marth rolled his eyes, "I see what you mean." I smirked, "Okay that was a terrible joke." "Thanks _mon amie,_ I try." Hollis grinned. "Anyway Hollis, this is Marth, Roy and Ike. Guys this is my best friend Hollis," I introduced my friends.

I showed Hollis all of the important places; the kitchen, dining room, training room, common room, smaller common room, library and the music/art room. "Can we go kill stuff now?" Hollis complained. "First of all Hollis, we don't actually _kill_ stuff and second, Master Hand said you needed to train before you fight." "I DO WHAT I WANT!" Hollis screamed as she dragged me to the battle arena. "You do know you're going the wrong way right?" I said dryly. "I knew that," Hollis scoffed before turning in the opposite direction. I tapped her shoulder. "That is also the wrong direction Sherlock. How about I lead now?" Finally moving in the right direction, we got to the brawling arena.

Hollis looked satisfied. I showed her the board that told you your matches. "Because we joined halfway through, you only have two matches. Your first match is a 4 stock battle between you, Gannondorf, your second battle is a 2 stock battle against Marth and Peach." "Shouldn't be too hard to beat them," Hollis said. I found a seat next to Link and Pit. "This should be interesting; from the way you talk about your friend you make it sound like she could easily crush everyone," Link commented. "Well that's probably because she can," I stated dryly, rolling my eyes.

Hollis' first brawl took place in the Bridge of Eldin from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. When Gannon saw her he laughed. "This is my opponent? I had hoped that the new girl could actually fight." "I wouldn't be talking Gannon_dork_. For your information, I've played multiple Legend of Zelda games so I already know your tactics. Shame though," she continued, "I'd hoped that I would actually _have _an opponent for my first brawl but it looks like I'll have to settle for you." Hollis pulled out her sword and waited for Gannondorf to make his move. "Gannon you just got BURNED!" Link yelled.

Growling, Gannondorf rushed at Hollis and got a few hits on her. I was surprised, I knew Hollis could have easily dodged but then I saw her tactics. "What is she doing?" Pit asked confused. Gannondorf had got her against the edge of the stadium. If Hollis took another step, she would "die". "You'll see," I replied mysteriously. Gannondorf smiled evilly. "Looks like the fight ends here girl." His hand glowed purple and he rushed at Hollis who, at the last second, dodged and Gannon's own move carried him out of the stadium. "Looks like you're out classed and out smarted," Hollis taunted. "This is a _four_ stock battle you know".

When Gannon reappeared, Hollis beat him with her sword. Gannon fought back forgetting that Boboblins rode through the arena and when they did, they hit him at full force. Roaring he got to his feet again just in time for a bomb to explode part of the bridge and send him plummeting to another death. Gannon's next two deaths were yet again at the hands of Hollis' sword. "Could someone find my real opponent now?" Hollis gloated. "See?" I told Pit. "Nothing to worry about. It's too bad the smash ball didn't show up, I was looking forward to seeing her final smash."

I didn't have to wait long. In her next battle, Hollis was beating Peach easily but Marth was proving to be more of a challenge. Marth had Hollis hanging of the map (Skyworld) with one hand. Then out of the corner of her eye, Hollis could see two things:

1\. The floating platform

2\. The smash ball

_If I time this right I can jump back, hit the smash ball and land on the platform. If I miss I die; if I don't jump, Marth will knock me off. Jump it is!_ I had no clue what Hollis was thinking when she jumped. No one in the audience could see the platform yet so we all thought she was committing suicide. Hollis hit the smash ball as hard as she could and landed on the platform with ease. Hollis leapt back onto the map surprising Peach who had been laughing at her for falling; Marth jumped out of the way but the princess couldn't avoid the attack. The tattoo on Hollis' right arm glowed bright blue and she summoned a giant wave that knocked the princess off her feet and carried her out of Skyworld. "Princess Peach defeated!" A voice called. "Who's laughing now princess?" Hollis smirked; she didn't notice Marth charging up an attack from behind her. I face palmed and watched as Marth knocked Hollis out of the arena. "GAME! And the winner is… MARTH!" the voice announced.

I went to congratulate my friend on her win and epic final smash. "That was amazing Hollis!" I said. "Of course it was." She snorted. I rolled my eyes, "Come on Miss Winner, let's get back to our room and get cleaned up for dinner. "Good idea I haven't seen my room yet," Hollis agreed. "You mean _our_ room; hope you're not to upset about having to share." "Not at all," Hollis said surprised, "but I was just wondering why _don't _we have our own rooms?" "Dunno," I shrugged. "They told me they ran out of room." "Oh really? They ran out of room in a magical mansion that expands when needed?" "Yep." I nodded. "That makes so much sense."

At dinner the other smashers were asking Hollis a lot of questions. "Why did your arm glow when you used your final smash?" Link asked. "Where I come from we have gods and goddesses," Hollis started to explain, "and when you turn ten, you get a tattoo of your patron god or goddess; my goddess is Ilithyia, goddess of water, the moon and female warriors. So when I turned ten I got a blue tattoo with a wave pattern on my arm. Your tattoo can also help with attacks." I already knew this so I was talking quietly to Marth and Roy but I couldn't help thinking _I hope they don't ask her anything too personal. I know that, just like me, Hollis tries hard to forget about her past._

**How am I doing? If you have any questions or suggestions for the story, please review or PM me. Also it seems I have a bit of a problem; the main villain for the story doesn't have a name yet. If you guys have any good ideas could you leave a review?**


	5. Breakfast

**Chapter 5: Breakfast **

**AN: Hello everyone! How do you like the story so far? I know that what Hollis says in the first paragraph has spelling/word choice mistakes. She's not a morning person. Thanks to AnimeGmr101 for the favourite. **

"Hollis… Hollis...HOLLIS!" I yelled. Hollis shot straight up and looked around. "Whas goin' on?" she mumbled rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It's time to get up silly." I told her. Hollis leaned over and checked the clock. "It's only 7:30! Going back to sleep." She rolled over. "Well I usually get up at 6:30 so feel lucky that I didn't wake you up then." I snapped pulling off the blankets. Finally, I managed to get Hollis out of bed and down the stairs. She was wearing her usual green hoodie and jeans but at least I got her to brush her hair.

When we got downstairs, most of my friends were already there with the exception of Pit. "I take it Hollis isn't a morning person," Marth smirked when we walked in. "No and I'm proud of it." Hollis stated as she made a beeline for the pancakes, piling five of them on her plate, which she then drowned in maple syrup. When we sat down, Hollis noticed Link staring at her. "What is your deal?" she snapped. "Nothing," Link shook his head, "it's just, do you usually eat that much?" Hollis looked down at her plate, "Now that you mention it, I usually eat more than this. Why?" "How are you not fat yet?" Link asked. Hollis jumped up. "Are you calling me fat?" Hollis glared at Link.

Hollis and Link got in a very heated argument. I sighed and finished my breakfast and walked over to my friends. "Can we go train now? I've had enough of this," I pointed at Hollis who had Link in a headlock. So much for not being a morning person. Roy nodded, "Sure. But before we go, do you have a camera on you?" I was surprised. "I have a phone, why?" Roy grinned evilly. "Can you take a picture of this? It'll be great for blackmail if Link ever gets cold feet." If Link got cold feet, I don't think whatever they were doing would be a good idea but I took the picture anyway.

Hollis joined us half an hour later in the arena. The first brawl of the day was a timed team battle. Me and Hollis were blue team and the Ice Climbers were the green team. When the brawl started we would all be teleported to The Bridge of Eldin which was one of my favourite arenas. "What's the plan?" I whispered to Hollis.

"Kill everyone not on our team."

"Ha, ha. Be serious for once would you?" I rolled my eyes. Hollis huffed, "Fine then if it's such a big deal. So in the beginning basically do whatever to win, but try to keep them separated. When the smash ball comes, I need you to keep them busy while I get it. We good so far?" I nodded. So far the plan was simple yet effective. "After I've summoned the wave the entire stage will be wet so I need you to freeze it over then once we deal them critical damage, turn it into spikes or something so that we win, 'Kay?" "A lot of this rides on chance," I said, "but I think it might work." Hollis grinned, "So let's do it!"

"3…2…1…GO! The Ice Climbers Nana and Popo ran towards us sticking together like usual. We held our ground until the last second then I pushed Nana to one side of the stage with my powers and ran after her, while Hollis leapt over Popo then blocked his escape with her sword. We were able to deal a significant amount of damage and make the twins think our entire plan was to separate them. Very slowly, Hollis and I let ourselves be pushed towards the center as the twins gathered strength. By this time Hollis and I were pretty much back to back so when the twins sung their hammers, we jumped out of the way as they hit each other. Since they were on the same team, the attacks wouldn't deal any damage but the momentum (and a bomb drooped by one of the Boboblins) shoved the twins towards opposite ends of the arena again where Hollis sung her sword, and I swung my ice whip and knocked them out of the arena.

We grinned and high fived, turning our heads to see the Ice Climbers, and the smash ball come back into the arena. Hollis summoned a small spurt of water which pelted the ball but it stayed intact; that is until Popo hit it with his hammer before dropping down into the arena. "Oh dang- Nephelle move!" Hollis hollered at me before the twins shouted and summoned an ice burg directly where I'd been standing.

_Control the ice. You can do this, it's your element._ I thought to myself as I stood on the top of the ice burg with my eyes closed concentrating hard. I was dimly aware of Hollis shouting something at me but that wasn't important. All that mattered was bending the ice. _All aspects of snow and ice are yours to control. Think of your power not only as a weapon, but as an extension of your mind and body. _Slowly at first, I felt the ice moving to my whims. It might not have been my power, but it was my element and I _was _stronger-it _would _move. The ice burg vanished and I dropped to the ground and opened my eyes. I felt different, stronger somehow.

I looked over at Hollis who had backed up to avoid taking serious damage. "You okay?" "Am _I _okay? You're the one who just stood right in the middle of a final smash!" She grinned. "What? That should have hurt you!" Nana exclaimed and I smirked. "News flash kids: don't try to fight an ice mage with her own element. _Strike!_I commanded and all the ice power that had been building up in me rushed out in the form of a giant ice beam that hit the twins so hard, it killed them even though they didn't have any damage; and just in time too. "GAME! The winner is… BLUE TEAM!"

"That was incredible!" Hollis exclaimed as we left the arena. "I didn't know you could do that!" "Neither did I," I admitted. No one was surprised by the fact that I controlled ice (they already knew that) but at the fact that I had controlled someone's final smash, which was supposed to be impossible. After that fight, the rest of them seemed more laid back to me. Everyone kept watching to see if I could do it again but I didn't. Maybe the power needed to charge or something or I could only use when I was in serious trouble.

Roy tried to get me to do it again in a training session after but it just wasn't working. "I don't think you're doing it right." He insisted stubbornly but after an hour and a half, even he had to admit that I wasn't going to be able to do that again for a while. "Well, at least we know you can do that," Marth said. "It might come in handy later." "Maybe," I replied but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

So that's how most days in the smash mansion went; breakfast, training, brawling and lots of arguing. At dinner one night I realized that I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

**If you guys remember, I mentioned that I would be introducing a character named Nyssa in chapter 6. Care to guess who she might be? Leave a review with your guess and I'll tell you who's right in the next chapter.** **Also if you see ****_Underline and italics, _****it's Nephelle/Nyssa speaking a different language which I was too lazy to come up with. I know controlling the final smash seems kind of overpowered, but that wasn't my intention. Having a lot of control over her element is something super important in later chapters. The final smash control thing doesn't happen again (I think) and it isn't something she can use willingly. Sorry about the long end note, I just wanted to explain about the Marry Sueishness. **


	6. Princess Nyssa Tracken of Arya

**Chapter 6: Princess Nyssa Traken of Arya**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long, I had a few computer issues. Technology, ugh. So to make it up to you it is time for… DOUBLE UPDATES! That's right folks, there will be an update today and tomorrow to make up for the wait. Enjoy :) **

**Third person P.O.V**

"My lady!" A girl with pixie cut red hair turned her grey horse around and galloped back towards the source of the noise. "You wanted to speak to me captain?"

"Yes my lady. Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" the captain inquired. "We've been traveling for three days now. How can we be sure she even came this way? Remember that you haven't seen her for two years."

Nyssa Traken nodded her head, "I know captain but you must trust me, after all I knew her best. She often spoke of this place, it must be where she is." Nyssa turned and continued on the trail, following it to the end of the forest. "See captain? Patience pays off," Nyssa pointed towards a large house. "That's where she is, I'm sure of it. Come on Blaze, let's go!"

Nyssa spurred her horse and she galloped down the hill. When she arrived in front of the mansion she dismounted and knocked on the door. A boy wearing a green tunic opened the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Nyssa Traken, Princess of Arya and I am here to speak with the other princess," Nyssa replied. The boy looked at her; in her red tank top, brown shorts and orange converse she certainly didn't look like a princess.

"Which one, Princess Zelda of Hyrule or Princess Peach?"

"None of them," Nyssa told him, "she would have the same last name as me."

The boy shook his head, "Sorry but I don't know any Trakens."

"That can't be right; she often spoke of coming here. Could I come inside and see if I can spot her?" Nyssa asked confused.

"Sure follow me. My name is Link." Link led the princess inside. "Today's Sunday so there's no brawls at the moment and everyone around our age is in the smaller common room picking a movie to watch later." Nyssa followed Link into a smallish room where other teenagers sat talking. "So did you come to see Zelda or Pe-" Link was interrupted when Nyssa flew across the room at one of the teenage girls sitting on the couch.

"Hey sis!"

**Nyssa's sister P.O.V**

**(You didn't think I would give it away just yet did you?****J****) **

A girl with pixie cut red hair flew across the room yelling "Hey sis!" and hugged me.

"Long time no see huh?" I gasped trying to get my breath back. The other smashers were laughing at me.

"So if Nyssa is your sister then that makes you a princess too doesn't it?" Roy asked.

"Yes it does," I sighed.

"Princess Nephelle Traken," he mused, "never saw that one coming. How come you never told us?"

"Because I didn't want you to know; my family is kind of complicated."

"Anyway Nephelle, our birthday is next week, you need to come back to Arya with me for our coronation." Nyssa turned to me.

"Coronation? Shouldn't your parents already be the king and queen?" Marth asked.

"They're dead," I said shortly. Marth nodded and dropped the subject.

"Oh, also it would be good if you could bring, like maybe, a couple of warriors with you and maybe a mercenary." Nyssa told me.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked confused.

"Did I forget to tell you? We're kind of fighting another country right now."

"How did you screw up so badly?" I asked shaking my head. "I know you have a talent for pissing people off, but this seems extreme."

Nyssa laughed, "Jeez you worry too much, and it's just a border skirmish."

"But let me guess, you taunted them one too many times and now they wish you harm," I retorted.

"My ladies, if I can interrupt," the Captain entered the room. He bowed to me and said "It has been a while Princess." I nodded before Captain Notaro continued, "Before the king and queen died, they left specific instructions that, if you were to ever have your coronation, it would be on the 2nd of August." Nyssa looked at me and we were both thinking the same thing: _brother's birthday_.

"So, she won't let us be crowned on _our _birthday but instead she wants us to wait until our dead brother's birthday?" Nyssa questioned angrily.

"She said it was for sentimental reasons my lady," Captain Notaro informed us. _More like to remind us of our failures,_ I thought. "My lady do you think you will be alright here until I return the week before August 2nd?" Norato asked Nyssa. Nyssa and I looked over at my friends who were all nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Nyssa grinned.

"So, this is smash mansion." Hollis and I had volunteered to show Nyssa around before dinner. She had brought her golden dragon Kilgarrah and he was flying around with Nova (by the way, the dragons are siblings). As kids Nyssa and I had both played the SSB game so we were both familiar with how the brawls worked. In the end we just sat in my room and killed time playing video games. "No, Red don't do that, can't you see Green- YOU IDIOT!" Nyssa hollered at Red Link. The three of us were playing a multiplayer mini game on Four Swords and Hollis aka Green, had just killed her.

"Ha ha!" Hollis laughed, "Looks like I win again- oh damn- RUN GREEN RUN! Not that way you dummy!" I had snuck up behind her with the little hat on then grew to full size and killed her with a bomb.

"Sorry guys but Purple is always the winner," I gloated.

Not soon after the three of us went down to the dining room and joined the others for dinner. Master Hand introduced Nyssa and some people were confused as to why another new smasher had shown up with no warning, but when he explained that she was my twin sister and a princess they nodded like that made sense but did a double take; it meant that I was a princess too! Luckily that didn't mean that I would be treated any different which was exactly what I wanted so I was perfectly happy.

"Your sister sure is popular," Marth noted. I was sitting beside Nyssa and Marth across from Hollis and Samus.

"It's like a role reversal," I joked, "usually she's the guarded one and I'm the social butterfly." Marth smiled at my joke then turned to have a conversation with Roy. I pulled out a book and spent dinner pretty much ignoring everyone. It was awesome.

"Hey are you coming or what?" I looked up to see Hollis staring at me. "We're going to watch the movie but since you were so absorbed in your book you didn't see us leave."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I said getting up. The two of us made our way to the smaller common room. All of our friends were already there and trying to pick a movie.

"So what should we watch, Doctor Who or Sherlock?" Nyssa smiled innocently at us as we came in the room.

"Uh how about neither?" Hollis suggested rolling her eyes.

"We need to find a _movie_ that everyone will like," I added. Nyssa let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped down on a couch.

"You do it then if you're so smart." Hollis and Link dug through some boxes of movies while me and Roy looked at Netflix, stopping every once in a while to hear suggestions or play a preview. We finally settled on 'The Avengers' (about the MARVEL superheroes) which promised to be both funny (Tony Stark, duh!) and full of adventure.

Peach went to make popcorn while everyone settled down to watch the movie; Pit sat in a chair, Link and Zelda were on the floor, Nyssa and Hollis were on another couch, Samus also sat in a chair and the last couch was occupied by Ike, Marth and Roy who were smacking each other with pillows. I sat on the floor in between the last two couches so I could annoy all my friends in one go. When the movie started everyone quieted down and no one said anything for the first twenty minutes, but Nyssa couldn't resist quoting the Avengers as they said their lines; she'd seen this movie many times.

Roy then dropped a pillow on my head and when I turned to glare at him he mouthed 'smack Nyssa'. She was getting pretty annoying. Without even looking I reached back with the pillow and smacked Nyssa in the face. "Sorry sister dear, but could you shut up? We don't need you showing off your great intellect until after we're finished the movie." I knew Nyssa and the one fool proof way to get her to shut up was: quote someone from one of her many fandoms. Sure enough the Sherlock reference made her so happy that she let us watch the rest of the movie in near peace. A room full of teenagers can't keep total silence for long.

After the movie some people hung back but most of us went up to our rooms. "I am soooo tired," Hollis gave an exaggerated yawn. "I'm going to go straight to sleep tonight, no video games."

"Surely you must be joking," I laughed. Instead of following my friends I went in a different direction, and soon I was just wandering aimlessly around the mansion getting my thoughts together.

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder, "You know your room is on the complete opposite side of the mansion right?" Marth smirked.

"Yeah I know. I didn't feel like going to sleep yet," I told him.

"So, you okay? You've been acting kind of weird since your sister showed up," he said. Someone had been bound to notice my out of place behavior. It's not that I didn't want Nyssa here, but the fact that she was here meant that my past was catching up with me; not something I liked to let it do. "Hard to see your sister again huh?" I blinked, totally surprised.

"How could you tell?"

Marth shrugged. "Well I guess you're right. I had kind of a rough past and I don't like to think about it. Seeing Nyssa again makes it harder for me to pretend that some stuff was fake," I muttered. This is awkward.

"Maybe talking about it will help," Marth suggested.

"That'd take all night!" I joked but then I nodded. Marth had been a really good friend to me so I figured what the hell. "People were bound to find out anyway I guess. This might take a while though…"

**And that's chapter 6! Thank you for reading and feel free to review on your way out. Don't forget: updates tomorrow too!**


	7. Naru and Flicker

**Chapter 7: Naru and Flicker**

**Heyyyyy what's up people? I did promise a double update so part two is here! Most of this chapter is a flash back to look at Nephelle and Nyssa's past. **

"Hey Naru get up!" I opened one eye and saw my 5 year old sister sitting on my bed. Only she called me Naru.

"What on Earth are you doing Nyssa?" It's the middle of the night!" I whined.

"But I'm bored and I want to play," she bounced on my bed.

"Go play by yourself vampire."

Nyssa looked at me before saying in a dramatic whisper, "Want to build a snowman?" I opened my eyes and the two of us grinned mischievously at each other before I shoved her off the bed.

"Would you stop quoting Frozen? You can't win me over with a bunch of 'magical snowmen' that I have to make. Tomorrow's Sunday so we don't have lessons. Bug me once the sun comes up." Grumbling, Nyssa finally gave up and went back to sleep.

Life as a princess is good, but not the best. Sure we were royalty and rich, but our parents' attitude could use a tune up. We had a small family: our brother, the King and Queen. Our brother's name was Kalen and he is seven years older than us. He hung out with us sometimes but he had his own friends.

Dad never played with us because he didn't have the time, being king and all but he let us do some pretty cool things. Aside from taking normal classes, dad let us learn whatever Kalen learned. Kalen was learning archery? So were we. You've got a sword lesson later? We are so totally there. He also hired a mage who could teach us to do more magic. I could control anything winter related like ice or snow, and Nyssa had control over fire.

Mom wasn't as nice. She played with us sometimes but mostly only ever hung around when she was teaching us to be ladies or showing us how to act in public. She also didn't want us to use our powers. Too bad dad told the kingdom about them so people wouldn't be scared if something weird happened. We were bored twins with far too much time on our hands. The lessons didn't take long, so we were constantly trying out new stuff to do with our powers. We had a whole room that had a spell on it so we couldn't blow it up or burn it down. We could do whatever we wanted to in there.

"Hey Kalen will you teach us some new sword skills?" Nyssa whined. "There's nothing to do and we're bored."

My brother laughed, "Sorry Flicker, but the instructor said for you guys to take it slow remember? You've only just started." Flicker was Kalen's nickname for Nyssa.

"But we perfected those techniques ages ago," I groaned. "You know we're fast learners."

"Sorry but not today. Could you just follow the rules for once?" Kalen smiled.

"Alright fine," I grumbled. "Besides I'm sure that Ryan would love to play," I winked at Nyssa.

"Of course! I have this great new fire ball move that I wanted to show him, we just need to find an area with fewer trees and lots of water." Kalen paled; we always managed to talk Ryan into doing something stupid that we weren't allowed to be doing and usually got in quite a bit of trouble.

"Fine I'll teach you the new moves," he sighed. Me and Nyssa high fived,

"Think about it bro, you saved yourself a lot of stress," Nyssa told him.

"Yeah, you would've been teaching us those moves sooner rather than later. And now we don't have to follow you around all day making puppy dog eyes. You have no idea how exhausting that is for us," I added dramatically.

"Or how annoying that is for me," Kalen grumbled, but he was smiling as he lead us off to the practice arena.

Because we had nothing else to do, we had a lot of weird hobbies; singing, ice skating, playing the guitar, violin and flute, drawing, reading, writing, doing all kinds of crazy gymnastics, fighting and playing lots of video games. Our brother, magic teacher and Ryan the stable boy, were the only people who didn't take us as a joke or treat us like a weapon or bomb. Because of our limited friend choice, me, Nyssa and Ryan hung out a lot and also, got into a heap of trouble. Of course, that didn't really improve our relationship with mom, all we did was prove that we really were weapons.

When we turned seven, two things happened to us. The first was that me and Nyssa received our dragons, but not as birthday presents. We had snuck out of the castle and ridden our horses Blaze and Storm, out into the forest. We found a green dragon named Rhiel and her dragonets. It was one of the dragons that father wanted to kill for terrorizing the town.

Once Rhiel learned that we didn't want to hurt her, she told us about her problem. Nyssa and I had been trying to prove that the dragons weren't trying to hurt us but we didn't know how to convince anyone until then. Short version: we made friends with two of Rhiel's dragonets Nova and Kilgarrah and spent two months training with them and we convinced dad that the dragons had the same right to be here that we did and that Rhiel was simply protecting her babies. We made our point by showing them our bond with the dragonets and a peace treaty was signed with the dragons (Something that we still keep) and Nova and Kilgarrah came to live with us.

The next thing that happened wasn't as pleasant. The two of us had been playing a racing game when our mother dragged us from our room. "Hey what gives? We haven't blown anything up!" Nyssa said indignantly.

"Yeah whatever happened is not our fault," I added.

"Is everything a joke to you girls?" our mother sighed. "Honestly you are nothing but trouble. Your brother has disappeared. We believe him to be kidnapped." We gaped. Kalen was now 15 and one of the best swordsmen in the town, how could someone have kidnapped him?

"This sucks!" I grumbled blasting the wall of our destruction proof room with ice. "This really sucks!" Shortly after things really started to change. Our parents never spoke to us despite our efforts. No one ever found my brother so he was presumed dead. Nothing changed until a couple of weeks before we were going to turn twelve.

I banged on mom's door, "I've had enough! You never pay attention to us and you've given up on brother too! I'm going to look for him." Before I left I cut my hair short so no one could recognize me and because it was such a hassle. I didn't find anything until the day of our twelfth birthday. I discovered that an organization had been capturing people to perform experiments on. They also had taken my brother.

I managed to sneak in and defeat the guards and me and Kalen lead the others outside. "Come on Kalen let's go!" I shouted, "The reinforcements are coming!"

"No way silly," he laughed. "We've got to help these people first."

"Sure thing bro!" I chirped. I was probably way too happy considering the circumstances. Kalen pointed me in the direction of an old man who had fallen over. As I moved to help him I heard raised voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I peeped my head over the bush that was in front of me and the old man. Kalen seemed to be arguing with someone but as I started to turn my head around I heard a loud bang. I quickly looked back at Kalen to see him lying on the ground.

I couldn't go get him, I couldn't even scream or the guards would find us and lock everyone up again. I don't remember exact details but I do know that we all got away safely. _How on earth am I going to explain this to my parents? _I thought. They always said that Kalen would be the perfect heir and how we were a disappointment. I knew that I would get blamed for this and probably disowned.

I never had a chance to see their reaction though; when I returned to the castle, I found it burned to the ground.

Nyssa and Ryan met me at the gate and we swapped tales and they told me that most of the staff and my parents had perished in the fire. "Happy birthday to us," Nyssa said bitterly. We rebuilt the castle using our magic and made it way stronger (although now it did look sort of blue).

"Um guys I've got something to tell you," My friends turned to stare at me. "I really hate living here; everyone either treats us like a joke or like we're weak. I want people to see me for who I am not as a pretty princess. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm leaving."

Nyssa nodded like she'd been waiting for this. "I'm staying here though," She told me. "Not just because no one would be here to watch the kingdom, but because I seriously need to improve this… village." We hugged and I jumped onto Storm.

_Ready? _I asked Nova. _Of course_ the dragon replied. I waved to my friends one last time before setting off.

"So then, some more stuff happened, I became a bounty hunter and literally ran into Hollis in a forest. Since we have so much in common, we became friends right away."

"That's…different," Marth commented. "And no offense but your parents really suck." I laughed,

"I know right? Anyway since we were turning 16 this year, me and Nyssa are supposed to have our coronation in a few weeks but mom is putting it off until Kalen's birthday; just another reminder that he was going to be the best heir." I could feel my eyes getting wet but I willed myself not to cry.

"So you didn't want anyone to know about you being a princess because you think they would treat you differently?" Marth asked quietly. I nodded.

"I only tell people who understand and won't treat me like a 2 year old. Anyway, it's getting late; we should get some sleep."

"Of course. See you tomorrow," Marth called quietly as we stood in front of our rooms. I rolled my eyes and tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Hollis up. However when I opened the door, I saw Hollis half hanging off her bed, a Wii remote on the floor and Majora's Mask still playing on the T.V.

"So much for not playing video games," I muttered as I saved her progress then turned off the game. I left Hollis where she was though, and decided to let her freak out when she woke up (come on people, it would be _funny_). _That's it,_ I thought, _I'm going to sleep in until 10:00._ Despite my birthday approaching quickly, I had no trouble falling asleep.

"OH MY GOD!" I bolted upright and grabbed one of my daggers. I saw Hollis standing by the T.V, completely flipping out. "IgotsofarintoMajora'sMaskandjustfinishedasupersuperhardbossfightinonegobutifellasleppwhileplayingandnowallmyprogressislost!" When Hollis woke up in her half off the bed position, with the Wii remote right below her facing a black television screen, she absolutely lost it. I couldn't help it; I started laughing.

"Relax! When I came back upstairs last night you were asleep so I saved your progress for you." "Oh," was all Hollis said. Shrugging, she turned the game back on and got ready to play.

**What do you guys think of the backstory? Looking back, I did a really good job of creating Kalen's character, and I wish he wasn't dead. Wait… hold the phone guys. Is this MARVEL? Do I sense the return of a character? Nope, just messing with you guys, he's not coming back. I LIED! Kalen will be back for vengeance! JK, he's staying dead! You guys probably don't know what to think at this point.**


End file.
